


First Kiss

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, But mostly cute, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Did I Mention The Kissing?, F/M, I know that's Season 1 but it's pretty much all you need to know, I'm a sucker for cliches, Just a hunk of beautiful Marichat goodness, Kissing, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Post Dark Cupid, Reveal?, They all need hugs, and kisses, kissing is literally in the title so I don't know what you expected, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: “I shouldn’t be so upset,” Chat says, not looking at her. “My first kiss was with the girl of my dreams. Who cares if I don’t remember it. Who cares if she doesn’t love me back…”Marinette was at a loss for words. She wanted him to feel better. So without thinking she blurted, “What if she does?”





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can really take place anywhere along the timeline, as long as it's after Dark Cupid. I hope y'all enjoy!  
~MyFairLadybug

“What was your first kiss like?”

The question fell out of Chat’s lips casually as he gazed out at the city of Paris sprawled out beneath Marinette’s balcony like a galaxy full of stars. He sat balanced on the railing, blissfully unaware of the emergency sirens going off in Marinette’s head only inches behind him. 

_What kind of question is that!?_ She thought. _I can’t tell him the truth,_ her internal monologue began, hand-drawn illustrations popping up on her head for reference. _If I tell him that_ he _was my first kiss, he’ll find out I’m Ladybug! But if I lie to him and he finds out..._ her thoughts spiraled off, detailing every worst case scenario until she was nowhere near where she’d started out, _…and then Adrien and I will never fall in love and we'll never have our three kids and a hamster named—_

“Marinette?”

Her eyes popped open to see Chat Noir, now perched on the rail facing her, looking at her, eyes wide with concern. “Are you OK? I called your name but you didn’t respond.”

Marinette laughed awkwardly, “Oh I’m fine. Fit as a fiddle!” she said, with an overly enthusiastic double thumbs up. She immediately regretted the thumbs, and shoved her hands stiffly to her sides. “Just, um, lost in thought.” She hoped he didn’t notice how nervous she was acting, but she knew that wasn’t likely. People in space could probably see how nervous she was acting.

But, out of either polite respect or pure obliviousness Chat just gave a light-hearted chuckle and moved on.

“So, um, what were we talking about?” Marinette asked, hoping that Chat would forget his previous question. 

His loose smile immediately dims, and he hops gracefully off of his perch on the rail to stand face to face with Marinette, but he fixes his eyes on the ground. “It was nothing important,” he says, but it’s not convincing. 

Marinette should be overjoyed. She got a free pass from a conversation that could potentially give away her identity, putting both of their lives at risk. But the hunch in Chat’s shoulders and the way his smile doesn’t gleam like it usually does made it clear how much this question really meant to him. And Marinette could never bear to see her partner hurting. Especially not when it was within her power to fix it.

“It was with my best friend.” Marinette said, squeezing her eyes shut so she didn’t have to look at him as she said it. This whole conversation was already embarrassing enough. Even though Chat had no idea who she was talking about, it still felt strange to say that he was her best friend to his face. Even if it was true.

“What?” Chat looked up, his big green eyes filled with confusion as he looked down at her from where he stood. He’d gained several inches on Marinette at some point, and it never ceased to annoy her.

“My first kiss,” Marinette muttered, already regretting telling Chat anything. “It was with my best friend.”

“Wait, your best friend? You mean Alya?” Chat said, sounding surprised. Marinette laughed, honestly shocked that Chat knew her friends. But, Alya does run the Ladyblog after all.

“No, it wasn’t Alya.” Marinette admitted, “Although we do exchange the occasional peck on the cheek, I don’t really count those as romantic.”

“But if it wasn’t her…” Chat trailed off.

“You, um, you probably wouldn’t know him.” Marinette deflected, and thankfully Chat got the hint and let the issue of identity drop.

“What was it like?” He asked instead. Marinette tried to come up with an answer, but she suddenly realized she didn’t know. She’d been so caught up in saving Chat and capturing the Akuma that she hadn’t even stopped to think about how it felt. Or maybe she’d been trying not to think about it…

“It was all so fast,” she finally says, after a long pause, trying to be as honest as possible without giving anything away. “I didn’t really think about it, I just did it.”

Chat looked disappointed. Maybe he was expecting fireworks and swooning, but Marinette’s first kiss was all business. I mean, not that she didn’t enjoy it…

“I don’t remember my first kiss,” Chat’s voice was soft and sad, something that Marinette had hardly ever heard from him. She felt her heart break just a little at the sound. She looked up at him, so close their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. “It was that time with Dark Cupid, right?” she asked gently. "With Ladybug..." He didn’t say anything, just nodded without meeting her eyes. 

Marinette was in shock. After all this time she had no idea he felt that way about their kiss. She’d always assumed he was happy just to have kissed Ladybug, even if he didn’t remember it. Looking at the hurt in his eyes now, she hates that she never thought to check on him. 

“I shouldn’t be so upset,” he says, still not looking at her. “My first kiss was with the girl of my dreams. Who cares if I don’t remember it. Who cares if she doesn’t love me back…”

Marinette was at a loss for words. She wanted him to feel better. So without thinking she blurted, “What if she does?”

Chat looked up, his eyes sad. “Marinette, I already know she doesn’t feel that way. She’s told me she’s in love with someone else”

“But…” Marinette paused, “what if she doesn’t really know how she feels.”

Chat looked pained. “Please don’t try to give me false hope.”

“But it isn’t false!” She cried, not realizing until she said it that it’s true. “Ladybug’s just a teenager. Who says she has to know exactly what she wants?” 

Marinette didn’t know where the words were coming from, but she couldn’t stop them. 

“I mean, why are teenagers always expected to know exactly what they want? Maybe Ladybug is just feeling lost and confused, and is clinging to the idea of this perfect person who will never love her back. Maybe she’s young, and afraid to listen to what her heart is telling her, because if she does, everything will get so much more complicated. Maybe she’s finally realizing that this perfect guy will never really love her, or annoy her, or make her laugh like you always do. Maybe she’s realizing that you’re the only person who makes her feel a little less broken.”

Chat stares at her so intently that she can feel a blush spread across her cheeks, but she refuses to look away. He looks at her like he’s seeing her for the first time, like he’s finally unlocked the secrets of the universe. 

And then he kisses her.

It’s nothing like last time. His lips are soft, and warm, and so very alive. His hands loop around her waist, pulling her body flush against his where he stands with his back to the railing. Her arms slide around his shoulders without a thought and she’s kissing him back. They come together like they’re knitted that way, bound up in one another so tightly they would have to be cut apart. Her hand is in his hair, and his tail has wrapped itself around her leg. Her lips part in a dreamy sigh, and he drinks up every sound as his lips worship hers, pouring every ounce of love— 

Love

Marinette pulls away, gasping for breath. Her lips tingle in the cool night air, and she resists the urge to lift a finger to them. 

Chat Noir knows her identity. She’s sure of it. Why else would he have kissed her? He doesn’t love Marinette like that. He loves Ladybug.

Chat looks panicked. “I’m so sorry Princess, I thought—“

“Don’t apologize, it’s my fault,” Marinette’s words were reassuring, but her tone was cold. “I never should have been so reckless. It was only a matter of time before you figured it out.”

“Figured what out?’

Marinette looked up, not believing her own ears. But when she looked at Chat, he looked honestly clueless. Like always. It dawned on her slowly. _He doesn't know. Oh my god he _kissed_ me and he doesn't know._

She stands frozen for a moment, trying to find something to say to get her out of this situation. But words weren’t coming.

So she changed the subject.

“Do you hate Ladybug?”

Chat looked appalled. “What!? Of course not! Why would I ever hate Ladybug?”

Marinette looked down at her shoes, almost touching Chat’s leather boots. “She stole your first kiss,” she whispered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, “And she never even thought about how you felt afterwards. She never even realized how painful everything she’s doing to you is. Every kiss, every touch, every tiny, meaningless flirtation… They really hurt you. _She_ really hurt you.”

“Marinette,” Chat says, his tone serious. He lifts Marinette’s chin with one finger, and her watery blue eyes are held in his emerald gaze, “being in love with Ladybug hasn’t been easy. But she has never intentionally hurt me. She’s always done everything she can to protect me, and she’s never played with my feelings. It didn’t feel very good to hear that she’s in love with someone else, but her honest rejection was the right thing to do. She’s a good partner, and a great person. I think I’ll always love her in some way, but…” Marinette tensed at the word, and prepared to hear the ugly truth about her alter ego, “… but I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

She gasped.

This shouldn’t make her feel this way. Chat Noir has confessed his love before, and all she felt was painful awkwardness and pity. But this was different. This wasn’t just a flirty boy in a black leather catsuit falling for the perfect heroine masked in mystery. This was her best friend who is honest, and vulnerable, and kind, and selfless, and has seen her at her worst. And somehow, miraculously, he still wants the broken girl beneath the mask. Her heart is overflowing with more emotion than she can handle, and a wave of affection for this silly, stupid boy crashes over her and she can’t find a way to express how much she loves him—

She _loves_ him.

And in that moment, she realized that this is what love really feels like. Not the blind infatuation she had for Adrien. This bottomless, overwhelming intoxicating rush that makes her want to spend every second of every day in Chat's arms making sure no one ever hurts him again. 

Marinette knew she’d been silent for too long when she saw Chat’s face fall in disappointment and he opened his mouth, probably to apologize because he’s just that sweet. Marinette didn’t give him the chance.

She wound her fingers in his perpetually messy hair, and brought his lips down to hers. When they collide they are an untamed force. Surely the whole city must have felt the impact of their kiss. Marinette felt it buzzing in her head, and her whole body was singing. Chat held her tightly to him, one hand at her back, the other cradling her face. Everyone expects Marinette to be strong all of the time, but Chat is holding her like she’s something precious and fragile. Though the kiss starts out a heated frenzy, it soon becomes much softer and sweeter. Marinette had no concept of time as long as his lips were on hers. But she never wanted to stop. At least, not until Chat knows exactly how much Marinette cares about him. How much she trusts him. How much she loves him.

She pulled back just enough to murmur, “Chat,” He moved his lips to her jaw, softly kissing a trail down her neck. “Mmmhmm?” he hummed against her skin, making her shiver. “Chat there’s something I need you to know.”

He pulled back enough to look her in the eye. Marinette steeled herself. Chat had already confessed, he deserved to hear her confession too. 

So she took a breath and said the three words that would change their relationship forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Did she say "I love you" or "Tikki Spots On"? 
> 
> That's for you to decide...
> 
> ~MyFairLadybug


End file.
